overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mei
Marta Dobecka Zhang Yu }} Mei – jedna z bohaterek gry Overwatch, która została dodana na oficjalne serwery 9 listopada 2015 roku. Mei to klimatolog, której wynalazki obniżające temperaturę otoczenia budują lodowe fundamenty lepszej przyszłości. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Mei postanowiła wykorzystać swoje talenty naukowe, aby aktywnie walczyć o ratowanie świata natury.Choć wielu ludzi zrzuca niewyjaśnione, ekstremalne zjawiska pogodowe na karb nowych technologii, szybko rosnącej populacji omników i dynamicznego wzrostu konsumpcji zasobów, prawdziwy powód zmian klimatu na naszej planecie pozostaje nieznany. Aby znaleźć rozwiązanie, organizacja Overwatch stworzyła w najważniejszych zakątkach świata sieć swoistych ekologicznych posterunków obserwacyjnych. Mei-Ling Zhou brała aktywny udział w tym wieloletnim przedsięwzięciu. Ta niezrównana badaczka klimatu wprowadziła rewolucyjne rozwiązania na polu inżynierii klimatycznej, umożliwiając ochronę zagrożonych obszarów w Azji i na innych kontynentach. Kiedy pracowała w stacji obserwacyjnej na Posterunku: Antarktyda, doszło do katastrofy naturalnej. W kompleks badawczy uderzyła nagła, niezwykle silna burza antarktyczna, która odcięła go od reszty świata. Zniszczony ośrodek stał się więzieniem dla pracujących w nim naukowców. Ich zapasy stopniowo topniały, aż w końcu zdecydowali się na ostateczny krok – ostatnią szansę na ratunek. Wprowadzili się w stan kriostazy. Ratunek jednak nie nadszedł. Dopiero wiele lat później odkryto komorę, w której znajdowały się zamrożone ciała naukowców. Ocalała tylko Mei, której ciało nadal było zamrożone. Obudziła się w zupełnie innym świecie: organizacja Overwatch już nie istniała, a zmiany klimatu znacznie się zaostrzyły. Nie funkcjonował też żaden z ekologicznych posterunków obserwacyjnych. Mei postanowiła kontynuować swoje dzieło na własną rękę. Wyposażona w przenośną wersję swojego urządzenia do sterowania pogodą, wyruszyła w podróż po świecie, z zamiarem odbudowania sieci stacji ekologicznych i odkrycia przyczyn niekorzystnych zmian w ekosystemie planety. Zdolności / , / , / }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Ujrzenie nowego świata mały|lewo|Mei opłakuje drużynęMei podczas swoich podróży po posterunkach Overwatch spotkała Winstona, który polecił dziewczynie prowadzenie dziennikaInformacje ukazane przy skórkach „Łowczyni Yeti” i „Ohydka”.. Zgodnie z zaleceniami goryla, badaczka postanowiła prowadzić publiczny notes i opisywała w nim swoje przeżycia, podczas których asystowała jej Śnieżka – dron pogodowy z modułem osobowościDziennik „小美的冒险日记”, wydany 2 listopada 2015 roku..Kiedy Mei osiedliła się w Ekopunkcie: Antarktyda, przeprowadziła tam wiele badań. Jako że nadciągała gigantyczna burza i kończyły się zapasy, kapitan Opara zarządził wejście w stan hibernacji. Dziewczyna zostawiła włączone czujniki, aby po pobudce mieli wszystkie informacje na wyciągnięcie ręki. Po dziewięciu latach od wejścia w stan hibernacji, czujniki ponownie się włączyły, wybudzając nieświadomą przespanego czasu Mei ze snu. Ta zaczęła normalnie funkcjonować, budząc Śnieżkę, po czym sprawdziła, jakie informacje udało jej się zebrać. Była zdziwiona ich ilością, odkrywając tym samym, ile przespaliFilm animowany „Pobudka”, wydany 23 sierpnia 2017 roku.. Mei była przerażona i pewna, że Overwatch by ich nie zostawiło, lecz odkryła, że w czasie jej hibernacji ONZ rozwiązało organizację. Jakby tego było mało, zrozumiała, co się stało z jej zespołem. Gdy się otrząsnęła, postanowiła wraz ze Śnieżką uczcić ich pamięć i wykorzystać zebrane informacje do ocalenia świata. Mimo początkowych porażek udało im się przywrócić sygnał w lokacji, odbierając wiadomość od Winstona. Zmotywowana jego słowami znalazła jeszcze więcej siły i opuściła ekopunkt, mając cel – uratować Ziemię. Mei podczas świąt prowadziła audycję w telewizji, informując o burzy śnieżnej w Wielkiej BrytaniiCyfrowy komiks „Magia Świąt”, wydany 20 grudnia 2016 roku.. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” Filmy animowane * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Pobudka” * „Godzina Zero” Komiksy * „Magia Świąt” * „Polowanie na yeti” Ciekawostki * Mei została zapowiedziana wraz z D.Va i Genjim, jednak została dodana do bety trzy dni później. Wcześniej jej historia była opisywana w artykule „Przygody Mei”. * Jej umiejętności są bardzo podobne do umiejętności Anivii z gry „League of Legends”. * W związku z protestami w Hongkongu niektórzy protestujący uczynili Mei symbolem protestu, dążąc do zbanowania gry w Chinach.Protestors are trying to get Overwatch banned in China, using memes of popular hero Mei (Polygon) Lista zmian * * * * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Mei en:Mei es:Mei fr:Mei it:Mei ja:メイ ko:메이 pt-br:Mei ru:Мэй zh:小美 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie: Natarcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Overwatch